<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anal Fun at Club Poison by SexulPenut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076845">Anal Fun at Club Poison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexulPenut/pseuds/SexulPenut'>SexulPenut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King of Fighters, Street Fighter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexulPenut/pseuds/SexulPenut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Club Poison has many fun events, parties, buffets, even some stripshows, but one of the most awaited events is the anal contests. Whoever takes the most loads of cum into their ass gets a prize, and the loser gets punished.  </p><p>Round 1: Chun-li vs Juri Han. The prize is Juri Han's freedom, and the punishment is a load of doggy dick.</p><p>Yet, Poison also has some fun hosting smaller little parties for her patrons, sometimes one on one, with some of the hottest fighters around.</p><p>So come one and come all to Club Poison and partake in all the carnal pleasures, and remember, there's always some anal fun to be had at Club Poison.</p><p>Notes: The underage warning comes from a short scene where a 14 yo stumbles in and the non con comes from some convincing to take the punishment. I plan to expand this later but not sure when, if you have suggestions for pair ups or ways to change up the contest, comment below. This fic is officially open to any character from any Fighting or Beat Em Up game, so if you want a weird pair up, I'm down. As always, I appreciate feedback for my work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Juri Han vs Chun-li</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warehouse at the end of Oakridge Pier had seen better days. The metal paneling had long rusted from the salty air and splashes of brine, and a thick layer of dust and cobwebs covered the roof and overhang. Graffiti covered much of the outside, but one sign appeared more often than the rest. A white heart shaped skull and crossbones on a light purple backdrop.</p><p>For as abandoned as the building looked from the outside, it managed a heavy flow of traffic for a few hours each Sunday night. To some, it was simply the Club, but, to those with looser lips, it was the warehouse at the end of the pier. To all, it was reachable only by a letter sent out a few hours before each event, and many regulars waited all week for them.</p><p>On this night, each participant found the dark pink envelope on their doorstep a few hours earlier than normal. The contents were the shortest they had seen in a long while, but each word worked their faces into large smiles. It was an event none even thought of missing.</p><p>One by one, small groups of men walked to the entrance of the warehouse from locations up to five miles away. They each presented their ticket and password to the bouncers and were let into an opening barely big enough to sidle through. As they entered the locker room that functioned as the true entrance to the club, the door slammed shut behind them.</p><p>The locker room was cold and made of the standard concrete floor and metal walls of a warehouse, but a large wooden dividing wall split it from the warehouse proper. The room was chock full of rows of metal lockers with wooden benches between them, and, as each man passed through, they stopped by the nearest locker and looked inside. Yet another good sign awaited in the sight of the empty cubby, so each person stripped naked before they went into the main room.</p><p>The main room was always a mystery to those that walked through. Sometimes it would be set up for a party, sometimes for a poker game, and sometimes for a huge buffet. This time, it was mostly empty with a familiar stage along the far end of the room. The stage was made of the same wood as the benches, but it was covered in a patchwork of discoloration. Two low tables, the same discolored wood as the stage, rested on top of it with a taller table between them. The two low tables had a few sets of worn, black leather straps attached to the top and the two legs facing the men, and the middle table was covered in a rainbow assortment of oils and lubes.</p><p>Slowly but surely, that large room filled up with naked men. The regulars gathered together in their regular groups and talked like old friends, and the room filled with the low drone of conversation. The newcomers shied towards the edges of the room and did their best to cover up, but many of them slowly overcame their shyness once they realized how normal this seemed to everyone else. Soon, conversation came from almost every lip, and two names popped up over and over.</p><p>Chun-li and Juri Han.</p><p>The metal walls of the warehouse trapped the body heat of the mass of people, and it wasn’t long until almost everyone was covered in a sheen of sweat. The conversations moved closer to the refreshment bar filled with sports drinks and small snacks, but the conversations started to sour. The appointed time fast approached with no appearance from their host.</p><p>Eyes flashed towards the entrance, others checked the watches still on their wrists, some took to shoving more food in their mouths, and the clock ticked ever closer. Right as the clock struck seven, the warehouse doors slammed open then shut again with a reverberating clang. The grumbles and conversation fell to silence at the sound of clicking heels and nails on the concrete floor.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late boys,” Poison drawled as she sauntered in, “Had a hell of a time getting Rex to get in the car.”</p><p>The men barely noticed the huge rottweiler at her heels because their eyes were glued to her curves. Her sizable breasts jiggled within the ragged white crop top that barely contained them, and the generous curves of her ass bounced with each strut as they almost spilled from her daisy dukes. Eyes ran down her long, bare legs and midriff while others ran over the bulge forming in her crotch. She smiled when she saw some men gently stroking their cocks and blew a few teasing kisses their way.</p><p>“Better save it for the main course,” Poison called, but they had already caught sight of the two women attached to the leashes in her left hand.</p><p>Juri Han worked the crowd as she walked. One hand caressed her thick inner thighs exposed through two large holes in the skin-tight catsuit, and her other hand ran up her toned stomach towards the plush valley above. She played with the zipper and gave the eyes quick flashes of the other half of her pale mounds and the puffy, pink nipples atop them. A familiar thrill ran through her when she saw the strokes quickening at her seductive display, so she decided to step it up a notch.</p><p>Her right hand slid up towards the growing damp spot in her suit while the hand on her zipper slipped inside. Some of the men’s mouths nearly dropped at the sight of the korean woman furiously rubbing herself. The warm latex pushed into her folds hard enough for the outlines to show through, and the soft tit she was working with fury popped out.</p><p>“God, I can’t wait for your cocks,” The moan came from her lips with more passion than she expected. “You better make me feel really good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, they’ll make you feel real good,” Poison answered with a knowing chuckle, “But if you make yourself finish before the contest even starts…” The words hung in the air.</p><p>“Is that a promise?” Juri kept working her tit and letting out occasional lewd coos, but let her other hand fall to her side with a huff after another glare from Poison.</p><p>Chun-li ignored the sordid sight beside her and kept marching forward. Despite Juri’s show, plenty of eyes burned over the stoic woman, and she had to use all of her strength to keep her arms from hugging around her breasts. The blue dress she wore, while modest, did little to hide the swell of her breasts, her toned stomach, or her long, muscular legs. Her skin crawled at the thought of the men waiting for that small moment they could catch a glimpse of her leotard with each step, but it was too late to turn back now.</p><p>“Having second thoughts?” Juri grinned devilishly at the sweat forming on Chun-li’s brow, “Should have thought of that before the wall of people formed,” Her free hand took a handful of Chun-li’s ass, “No way they can leave that alone now.”</p><p>“I’m not going back on our deal,” Chun-li’s voice was cool as ever, but her mind raced. She didn’t consider just how many men would show up for the contest.</p><p>“You better not,” Juri licked her lips, “I want to see the look on your face when you get your first hard dick rammed up your ass.”</p><p>Chun-li couldn't stop the fire from blooming on her face. “There are worse ways to capture a suspect,” She retorted, but Juri just laughed.</p><p>“Oh, I’d say,” Juri winked, “You could have me pinned to the ground,” She leaned in closer and let her warm breath tickle Chun-li’s ear, “With those thick thighs around my neck crushing the life out of me.”</p><p>Chun-li didn't have a chance to respond before they mounted the stairs and were instructed to stand before the tables. The men fell silent, and, soon, the only sounds were low moans from some of them.</p><p>“Are you ready girls?” Poison asked, but didn’t wait for an answer before shoving them roughly downwards.</p><p>They grit their teeth when they crashed against the hard wood of the table, but it wasn’t nearly enough to bring a cry from the seasoned warriors. They kept silent as Poison yanked them into position with their backs arched, breasts digging into the hard wood, and asses raised high in the air.</p><p>Poison tutted and shook her head. It wouldn’t do to have them this quiet while they got ready, but she knew just the way to loosen them up.</p><p>She yanked each rough, leather strap until it dug in just deep enough to bite. A smile came to her lips as Juri’s lewd moans and Chun-li’s yelps echoed around the room, and the crowd mumbled excitedly. It wasn’t every day they got to hear such strong women yelp. A few moments, and cries later, Poison successfully bound them to where they could only wiggle their hips and move their heads.</p><p>“It’s such a nice sight isn’t it!” Poison called and turned to the crowd with open arms. Juri wiggled her ass for the crowd, and their cheers brought even more fire to Chun-li’s face. “That’s what I like to hear!” After a few more seconds of cheering, Poison quited the crowd, and her expression turned serious. “Now, I wish I could say today is all about fun,” She slowly shook her head “But, Chun-li and Juri Han have a few differences they need to settle. And we all know there’s only one way to do that,”</p><p>A deafening silence filled the room. The men shifted around and readied themselves for the signal. In one well practiced movement, Poison raised her arms.</p><p>“With an ass fucking contest!” The cry shook the warehouse, and nearly deafened the two women.</p><p>“That’s right!” Poison shouted over the rumble, “And this contest has some special rules!” The crowd fell silent once more and waited with bated breath. “This contest will last until no more men are left standing,” Chun-li and Juri han’s eyes widened. “And the—”</p><p>“Hold on a minute,” Chun-li growled, “That’s not what we agreed to.”</p><p>“And how is giving each man one chance to decide fair?” Poison squeezed her ass, “Gotta give them a taste of each so they can choose their favorite. Unless you want to concede before you’ve had even one round, but you know what happens when you lose.”</p><p>Chun-li’s eyes flicked from the dog to Juri’s excited face. Her pride overpowered her apprehension, and she choked down her complaints.</p><p>“Bring them all on then,” She said loud enough for the crowd to hear, “I can take them.”</p><p>“Only if they can keep up with me,” Juri wiggled her hips again, “Or I’ll drain them all dry.”</p><p>“Do you hear that boys? Looks like they’re more than ready for your cocks! But what kind of host would I be if I didn’t introduce them to you?”</p><p>Poison knelt down next to Juri Han. The dark purple catsuit formed a second skin and almost seemed to burst at the seams with how full it was. The seam seemed to dig into her crack to kiss her ass, but it only took the bit of pressure from spreading her cheeks to tear it open. The delightful tearing sound was greeted by cheers as was the sight of her pale cheeks oozing out of the rip like muffins out of a pan.</p><p>“Goddamn,” Poison grabbed two huge fistfuls, and they sunk into the soft cheeks like a pillow. Her mouth started watering at the thought of her hips clapping against those luscious globes. “So soft and—” Poison realized she was mumbling to herself, so she cleared her throat and raised her voice. “You boys are in for a treat. You’ll have one hell of a view as you pound her raw,” She gave a quick spank for emphasis that made Juri’s ass ripple.</p><p>Poison spread her ass open to find her pucker already twitching. “Seems someone is a little excited!” She announced before letting her finger trace the ring. “Perhaps we should give her a little test first!” </p><p>“Hell yeah!” The audience shouted back. Nearly the whole lot of them stroked their cocks in anticipation when the pink-haired woman slipped a finger in her mouth.</p><p>Poison turned her head to let the crowd see her wet the digit and really put on a show for them. She treated her finger like the most delicious cock she ever had. Long strands of spit ran down her chin while she shoved her finger as deep as it could go, and she made sure the crowd could hear every gurgle and gluck after every thrust. She wanted the crowd to really imagine their cocks as her finger with her tongue and lips wrapping around and how it would sound as each thrust breached her limits. Her cock throbbed against the waistband of her pants as she got a little too into it, but the allure of Juri’s fine ass kept her from just letting herself loose into the crowd.</p><p>“Having fun there, pinky? When are you gonna— ” Juri’s words were cut off by a low moan.</p><p>The warm walls almost sucked the soaking digit in and immediately tried to milk it dry. Poison had to choke down a moan at the thought of her cock slipping into that spasming hole, but her free hand unconsciously dropped to the bulge in her pants. For a few long moments, she gently rubbed that throbbing bulge through the rough fabric and pumped into the waiting hole. Before she could lose herself, Juri’s begging and the wet slapping of the crowd brought her back to earth.</p><p>“Looks like you’ll have your work cut out for you, Chun,” Poison announced, and Juri groaned as the finger slipped out, “And don’t you boys let yourselves go just yet. I haven’t even tested out the other one.”</p><p>Poison couldn’t sashay over to the other ass fast enough. She had caught enough glimpses of it when she watched Chun-li fight, and she burned as much of it to memory as she could. When she flipped the skirt of the dress over Chun-li’s back, her breath was almost taken away. It looked just as good as she hoped.</p><p>Chun-li’s rear didn’t quite measure up to Juri’s in size, but it made up for the difference in shape. Like her legs, it was thick, toned, and barely seemed to move as Poison cupped and pushed. Poison expected a handful of muscle and was pleasantly surprised to feel a firm and springy layer above it.</p><p>“God, you could bounce a coin off this ass,” She smiled and leaned to Chun-Li’s ear, “Or a thick, hard cock.”</p><p>“Just get it over with,” Chun-li huffed.</p><p>“Oh,” Poison chuckled, “You better try to enjoy it,” A cry tore from Chun-li’s lips when Poison’s hand crashed down with a meaty clap.</p><p>Before the bent over woman could take back her words, Poison slid back down behind that glorious view. Her eyes burned the sight of the dark brown pantyhose clinging tight to her legs and the leotard wedged between those cheeks like they were trying to eat it, and her hands memorized the feel until she couldn’t hold back anymore.</p><p>She pulled the fabric to the side with almost enough strength to tear it and viciously tore a hole open in the hose to reveal Chun-li’s clenched, virgin pucker.</p><p>“Looks like she’ll need some loosening up, boys,” Poison licked her lips as the crowd cheered again. “Relax, Chunners, or you won’t be able to take the smallest cock in here.”</p><p>“You’ll regret being such a tight ass about it,” Juri teased while Poison got into position on all fours. </p><p>Chun-li’s retort was cut off by a sharp breath when those soft lips kissed against her hole. Poison gave it a deep kiss and spread a thick layer of dark pink lipstick over the tight ring and felt it clench even tighter, but that wouldn’t do. Her wet tongue slipped out and ran over the edges of her hole. An unusually needy groan slipped from Chun-li as the warm muscle swirled around, and a rivulet of spit cooled her burning slit. The needy groan grew as the tongue worked its way into the slowly loosening ring.</p><p>A sweet and spicy taste flooded Poison's tongue with each slow thrust. Her tongue ran over every fold of her sweet cavity in an attempt to get every last shred of the taste. She kept working the hole until it felt nice and loose, and Chun-li’s hips ground against her face.</p><p>“You like a kiss ass, don’t you thunder thighs?” Juri chuckled, but she wished she had a hand free to work herself or a nice cock to do the job for her. It seemed like such a waste to not feel good while her rival moaned and writhed with a mouth locked against her ass.</p><p>Poison heard the noises of the crowd reaching a fever pitch through her giddy haze, so she reluctantly pulled out with a pop. She gave one that firm ass one last hard squeeze that drew red scratches down the pale skin before she turned back to the crowd.</p><p>“Boys, boys, boys,” She panted, “Don’t go blowing your load just yet. You have two cum dumps right here.”</p><p>An excited murmur burned through the crowd, and they quickly snatched their hands from their cocks.</p><p>The contest began.</p><p>The buzz reached a fever pitch as the crowd decided who got to go first, but two twins just smiled and forced their way to the front of the crowd. Anyone who opened their mouths to complain quickly shut them again when they saw the ripped bodies on the duo. It wasn’t long until a path opened for them to the stairs.</p><p>“Hello girls,” The first man growled as he took position behind Juri, and a shock ran through her at the sight of that massive rod between his legs.</p><p>“Hello there, handsome,” She grinned, “I’d shake your hand, but I’m all tied up,” She wiggled her ass for him, “So why don’t you go ahead and say hi to my ass? And you better not go soft on me.”</p><p>The man didn’t need to be asked twice. He pulled one of her globes away with one hand, grabbed his cock with the other, and shoved it inside. Juri’s cry of pain and pleasure filled the room when his cock split her ass open in one rough thrust. Just like with Poison’s finger, it sucked him in until his balls slapped the exposed upper half of her sodden pussy.</p><p>“Goddamn,” The man groaned, “Didn’t even need any lube.” </p><p>Chun-li squeaked when a meaty finger rammed into her wet hole. The twin pushed it down to the knuckle before her ass clenched tight around it from the pain, but he let out a chuckle as he tried to worm it even further.</p><p>“She’s like a fucking vice,” The twin laughed and grabbed a bottle of lube, “How about her?”</p><p>“She’s milking me dry,” The first groaned. One hand gripped her toned waist to make it easier to hammer in her hole, and the other gripped her ass as it bounced with each rough thrust. Juri’s nails drug against the wood while she begged him to pound her even harder.</p><p>Chun-li gulped when she saw just how much the man’s cock spread Juri open and realized she had the same thing waiting just behind her. She didn’t have a chance to worry before a blast of cool liquid filled her ass. The twin pumped enough lube in her that a steady stream flowed from to the ground before he was satisfied and coated his cock in the same liquid. Chun-li’s heart pounded when she felt the hands wrap around her waist, but she tried to focus on how good it would feel.</p><p>Even with the copious amount of lube, entering Chun-li’s ass was a challenge. The thick head of his cock slowly pushed into her and filled her ass with fire, and she couldn’t hold back a cry of pain that mingled with his own grunt of frustration. The twin rocked his hips and, slowly but surely, slipped the rod in inch by inch, even as her ass clenched down harder. Most of the lube he filled her up with sprayed out with a squelch when he finally managed to get his shaft part of the way inside.</p><p>Before the twin was even halfway inside, the first was already on the edge. His thrusts became more erratic. His balls started tightening. He closed his eyes and concentrated on not finishing to savor the feeling just a little longer.</p><p>“Come on! I said to really pound me!” Juri cried, but it was all over. He gave one last balls deep thrust and blew his load. “Ugh, if you don’t actually try next time I’ll squeeze it off,” The threat just made him groan harder.</p><p>As the first bent over Juri and shuddered, the twin finally bottomed out inside of Chun-li. Her ass almost crushed his dick, but the way she whimpered in pain made it all worth it. With a mean smile, he slowly rolled his hips. Even more whimpers poured from her mouth as the cock stirred up even more fire inside, but she choked them down as best she could when she felt Juri’s eyes on her.</p><p>“Enjoying yourself?” Juri snickered then looked at the twin, “Just fuck the bitch silly and stretch her out.”</p><p>“I think Juri’s right, bro,” The first groaned when he pulled out of Juri’s ass. “She’s not going to get any looser unless you do.”</p><p>“P-please, take it slow,” Chun-li begged, but that just cemented the idea in the twin’s mind.</p><p>“Sorry, but I’m sure you can handle this,” He pulled his cock back to the tip, took a second to prepare himself and tighten his grip, then slammed into her as hard as he could.</p><p>Chun-li screamed out in pain as the thrust seemed to tear her open. Her fingernails tore at the table with each battering thrust, tears ran down her face, and her breath came in ragged gasps, but the rough strokes worked their magic. Pleasure tinted her gasps, a heat grew in her loins, and she could feel her ass loosen up. For one last brief moment, she fought against the strange feeling inside, but the relentless thrusts finally broke that wall down. Chun-li’s lewd moan brought cheers from the crowd.</p><p>“You better make me feel like that,” Juri panted to the next man in line. An older man took the empty spot the first twin had left behind and rammed her ass with all his strength. Although his cock wasn’t nearly as good as the first man’s, he made up for it with enough passion that Juri thought he might have a heart attack. Despite his passion, he lacked stamina and blew his load before Juri could really enjoy herself, but Juri didn’t quite mind. It just meant she was already two ahead. Besides, she could find him later and ride him til she was satisfied or he gave out, whichever came first.</p><p>Another man took his position in Juri’s ass before the twin finished in Chun-Li. When the twin felt the load building, he used the last of his strength to give her a few gut wrenching strokes to remember him by, bottomed out inside her, and filled her with a thick load. The feeling of his hot liquid splashing into her sent a weird shiver down her spine, and she suddenly wanted more. After the twin pulled out, the pounding ache in her ass finally hit her like a truck. She started to ask for a break, but she saw another man bust in Juri and realized she couldn’t afford one. With a shake of her ass, she steeled herself for the next dick and tried to ignore how sore she would be tomorrow.</p><p>The next half hour was a blur. Cocks of every shape and size violated the women. Their minds slowly blanked as a haze of pleasure took hold. Load after load was pumped into and onto each woman. Their skin was covered in a thick glaze of cum, and a pool formed between their legs from where it dripped from their gaping asses. </p><p>Yet they barely made a dent in the amount of men in the room. As soon as one was done, he would just go back into the crowd, jerk his cum covered cock at the debauchery in front of him until it was rock-hard, and jump right back into the fray. The women already lost count of how many times the same men fucked them, but Poison kept careful track of every load.</p><p>“Come on guys, you can pump out more than that,” She smiled and stroked the rottweiler while she watched the fun unfold. The speed Juri was going through the men made it clear who was winning, but Poison rooted for the underdog. If for no other reason than to see Juri made into Rex's bitch.</p><p>A commotion at the door drew everyone’s attention where they saw a guard carrying a kid, no more than fourteen through the crowd. A mix of fear, surprise, and revulsion twisted his face at the sight before him, but no amount of kicking or struggling could stop the burly guards from dragging him to the stage.</p><p>"Please, let me go," He whimpered with his eyes locked onto the clashing hips before him. "I was dared to come here, and—"</p><p>"And why don't you enjoy yourself?" Poison purred, "I have a feeling these two are about to be free again, and you can have some fun."</p><p>"Wha-bu-uh," He spluttered with wide eyes, "What do you mean?"</p><p>Poison just raised her finger to her lips and gestured at the two men when they bottomed out. The boy had never heard a sound as lewd as the masculine groans and high pitched yowls, seen a sight as obscene as the women's puckers pulling against the cocks before they popped out, or felt his cock throb so hard in his pants at the sight of those spread open asses leaking a steady stream of white. He was so focused on the sight that he barely noticed when Poison yanked his pants down to release his little prick.</p><p>"What would your friends say if you fucked both of these fine women when you came back from your dare," Her warm breath tickled his ear, "Don't you want to be the first of them to unload your potent seed inside a woman?"</p><p>Poison's soft hand gently squeezed at his balls, and he couldn't hold back a needy groan. "Yes!" One of his hands reached down for his prick, but Poison grabbed it.</p><p>"Don't waste that cum, and maybe you'll have enough for both of them," She chuckled as his eyes grew wide.</p><p>"With both?"</p><p>"Of course, I'm sure they won't mind. Will you girls?"</p><p>"Oh, I’m not sure if he could handle me," Juri teased. “But I’m sure if he tried he’d bounce right back.”</p><p>"I-I’ll tr-try to be ge-gentle," Chun-li could barely muster the strength for words.</p><p>It was too much for the boy. He didn't even take the time to fondle either of the women before he shoved his prick between Juri's cheeks. It disappeared between the pillows that felt just as soft as it looked and poked out from between them with every thrust. He practically spasmed against her as cute, heated moans poured from his mouth.</p><p>"You know what would feel better?" Juri lifted her ass up as best she could and managed to get his tip to press against her pucker, "If you actually stuck that virgin prick of yours inside," With one strong backwards thrust, she forced his cock into her ass.</p><p>The boy's eyes rolled back in his head. His whole body spasmed. Her slick tunnel pulsed around his prick. Warm cum dripped down his legs. He couldn't pull out with how much she sucked him in. </p><p>It was the best feeling of his life.</p><p>Juri finally let him go as the first blast painted her walls. His legs gave out, he fell on his ass with a splash, and his cum arced in the air to splash against her ass.</p><p>"Come see me again," Juri called, but the barely-conscious boy barely heard her as the body guards carried him out. "Now, why don't one of you bad boys give me a real fucking?"</p><p>"P-please, f-fu-fuck me t-too," Chun-li moaned. With no dicks pounding her out, she finally felt the searing heat in her core, and she couldn't stand it anymore. "I ne-eed it."</p><p>The duo didn't need to wait long before more hard cocks filled them up. </p><p>Juri's moans were drowned out by Chun-li's yowl of delight. Chun-li shuddered and squirmed against the table as the hard rod smashed into her. It wasn't enough. She bucked her hips against the cock to drive him deep enough to scratch that itch just out of reach. The man behind her didn't last long, but the hot load seemed to graze just where she needed.</p><p>"More," She begged. The men weren't about to pass up a chance at this new, slutty side of Chun-li, so they all lined up behind her. </p><p>Juri scowled when the lines shifted. That bitch was taking the contest, and her fuck meat, away from her, and she wasn’t about to have that. She doubled her efforts by slamming her hips back faster than Chun-li could and milking their cocks the way only she could.</p><p>Another hour passed, and, despite Juri’s best efforts, more and more men lined up behind Chun-li. While Chun-li had the time of her life getting her tight hole stretched to just the right size for each man, Juri wallowed in a pit of frustration. She heard the men grumbling about how loose she was and how she wasn’t even pretending to moan anymore, and anger flashed through her.</p><p>“Maybe your cocks are just too small,” She snapped, “Just my luck that there isn’t a real man that can actually keep me feeling good.”</p><p>“Well, let’s bring out our special guest then,” The venom in Poison’s words silenced the entire crowd and made Juri gulp in fear.</p><p>As if on cue, a dull thud filled the room. She tried to look around to see who it was, but Poison held Juri’s face towards her sadistic smile. The only warning she got was from Chun-li’s half-lidded eyes going wide and her mouth forming an O before a slab of meat slapped down onto her ass and lower back. Poison slowly turned her head, and Juri’s heart dropped to her stomach.</p><p>The man was an adonis sculpted of ebony that could easily dwarf her if they stood side by side. The most impressive thing about him was the massive cock between his legs that was just as defined as his body and looked more like it belonged to a horse than a man, even one of his size.</p><p>“Th-th-that?” Juri could barely force a gulp down her dry throat, “I h-have to ta-take that?” She couldn’t imagine how such a monster could fit inside of her.</p><p>“You wanted a real man,” Poison chuckled, “Now you’re going to take him. Over and over again,” She looked at the line behind Chun-li and shrugged, “Maybe if you’re as good as you say, you’ll get him to cum enough to win Juri squeaked when his huge hands grabbed her waist, but she couldn’t force any words from her mouth. The crowd watched as he slid the member from the cleft of her ass, lined it up with her hole, and pushed it inside. </p><p>She squealed like a pig, and her nails tore even more grooves into the table with every inch that slid inside of her. The rod pushed against her stomach enough that the crowd could almost see the shape of it. Her whole body shuddered, her eyes rolled back, and the squeal reached a fever pitch when his balls finally slapped against her dripping pussy.</p><p>“Such a nice cock-sleeve,” The man laughed, “Better not break easy.”</p><p>When he thrust, Juri thought she would. His cock spread her hole so wide she thought it would never go back to normal again. Each brutal slam of his chocolate hips turned her rippling ass red and sent a rain of cum flying from her back. She could feel him all the way to her lungs as he stirred her guts in a way no man ever had before.</p><p>"F-fuck!" She squealed, "Do-on't St-o-o-op!"</p><p>Chun-li couldn't take her eyes off the intense slamfucking. Juri's body was slammed forward so hard that the back legs lifted a few inches from the ground, and her back bent unnaturally until the straps around her thighs almost tore. Yet, her face was screwed up in an expression of mindless ecstasy.</p><p> It made Chun-li realize just how empty she was.</p><p>"Don't forget about me," She frantically shook her hips and drew the attention of the queue back to her.</p><p>"How could we forget about you," the first man to fuck Juri came behind her, "We were just giving you a minute to rest. No more breaks until we're all done."</p><p>"Please, don't break me too," Her eyes lingered on Juri's spasming form, "I don't want to end up like her."</p><p>"I think it would be a great look for you," He chuckled as he gently pressed his head against her gaping entrance, "But I doubt any of us could if we wanted."</p><p>When he slipped inside, all thoughts other than pleasure left their minds. After his brother's rough fuck and the dozens of men before him, he expected her to be loose enough to slide right in, but she was still tight enough that he needed the thick coating of cum around her walls to move. He couldn't hold himself back against the intense tightening, so his slow starting thrusts turned into rough, frantic pounds.</p><p>"Good god, I should have let Dan have Juri first," He grunted between breaths, and Chun-li just moaned in response. To his dismay, it didn't take long before he could feel his balls tighten up. "Damn it!" He buried his cock inside of her and shuddered as the most intense orgasm of his life rocked through him.</p><p>"My turn," The first didn't even have time to finish spraying his load before his twin pulled him out. The last few arcs splashed on Chun-li's thighs when he fell to his ass, and he had a great view of his brother's ass when he thrust into the woman.</p><p>"Remember me?" The twin never got an answer, but, judging by the way it formed perfectly to his cock, he could tell her ass did. With more restraint than his brother, he took her ass nice and slow. "Cause I'm going to make sure I remember you," He took his time to feel the way her ass clung to his cock each time he pulled away, like it didn't want to let go, to feel every shudder and shake of her walls, to feel the bounce back when his hips slapped against her ass, and to hear every sweet moan that slipped from her lips. When he finished, he yanked his dick out and sprayed strings of cum all over her back, shoulder blades, and hair.</p><p>Then came a man not so dissimilar from the man pounding away at Juri, and Chun-li bit back a cry as his huge prick spread her wider than she had been spread all night. Each swift strike buried the chocolate member deep inside of her, cut her moans into lustful grunts, and sent jolts of pleasure into her brain. He rammed and paused and rammed and paused until Chun-li's mind was awash with pleasure and her face resembled Juri's. She barely noticed when he poured his seed in her, or when another cock took his place. </p><p>Time melted into an unending sea of pleasure for the duo. The adonis railing Juri barely even stopped each time he finished and went right back to ramming her when he was done. Chun-li took the last loads of everyone else in the warehouse until white sprayed from her hole with each thrust.</p><p>It was well into the night before the contest ended. </p><p>Poison walked past the women who laid groaning against the cum soaked tables and scooped some cum into her mouth from both their asses. She smiled at the taste before turning to the now much smaller crowd and spreading her arms.</p><p>"Well boys, how was it?" Weak groans echoed from the men, "That's what I like to hear, but we're not quite done yet," She patted Rex's head, "We still have to decide who gets the punishment."</p><p>The men looked over the two bodies. Cum soaked into the tights on Chun-li’s thighs and ass, the back of her dress, and some was even in her hair. Her ass looked like a twitching white mouth stuck in a permanent O with another small drizzle of cum leaking from it. On the other hand, Juri had a much thinner layer of cum that rolled off of her latex and collected in the cleft of her ass, but cum ran down her thighs like a waterfall. Her ass gaped open enough that the men could see the strings of cum that connected the walls, but almost none leaked out.</p><p>In another well practiced display, they all shouted the answer when Poison raised her arms.</p><p>"Juri Han!"</p><p>"N-n-no," Juri han mumbled and struggled weakly against the bindings as Poison approached with the dog.</p><p>"No?" Poison chuckled, "And here I was thinking you were all pent up."</p><p>"N-not with a d-do-og."</p><p>"Too bad," Poison crouched down behind her and tore the latex from her drenched pussy, "Looks like your body disagrees."</p><p>"Sh-shut UUUUP!" Juri screamed when the cold nose prodded her sensitive area. The hot, rough tongue lapped over her folds, and she couldn't hold back a shameful moan.</p><p>"Just let it happen Juri, it'll feel amazing," Poison leaned down to her ear, "Trust me, I know."</p><p>"I-I’ll...fu-fucking k-KI-EEEEEE!" She yowled when the tongue slipped inside. The dog slurped away at the stream inside like the thirstiest creature alive. She couldn't stop her hips from grinding back against his tongue or her legs from trembling.</p><p>"And why not? Just think about that thick, hot, red doggy dick getting thrust into you until his knot spreads you wider than you ever have been."</p><p>The thought ran through her mind, and it was all over. Her yowl reached a fever pitch. Her legs shook. The dog jumped back as a spray of clear liquid splashed onto it.</p><p>Poison shook her head and tutted. "Nothing but a whore aren't you?"</p><p>"P-ple-ease," Juri moaned, "I ne-eed more."</p><p>"I don't know, I only let Rex have the best breeding bitches. Are you one?"</p><p>"P-please," Juri begged and wiggled her hips for the dog, but Poison held him back.</p><p>"Just say it Juri, and you can have all you want. Say you're nothing but a bitch for his amusement."</p><p>"I-I'm," Juri paused. Her mind screamed for her to not throw away the last of her dignity, but it was drowned out by an insatiable need. "I'm n-nothing b-b-but a breeding bi-itch!" She cried, so Poison finally let go of the leash. </p><p>The dog was on her in an instant. He covered her in an almost comforting warmth and weight when his front legs locked around her waist, but she yearned for the heat at his back legs more. The heat jabbed against her stomach and thighs with each frantic blind thrust until he finally got lucky.</p><p>His muscular hips slammed against hers with a speed only an animal in heat could muster. She felt his tapered head batter into her cervix. She felt the knot batter against her lips and almost push all the way in. Her hips frantically jerked back to push it in.</p><p>"OOOOOOOHHHH!" Juri howled when the knot popped inside, and another mind shattering orgasm wracked through her. For a sweet moment, the knot filled her fuller than she could have imagined, but the dog jerked it back out and left her feeling a little empty.</p><p>"Noooooo," She whined and forced it back into her with another jerk. Rex whined a little each time the knot popped in, and it took him longer and longer to pull it from her tightening hole each time.</p><p>“D-don’t s-s-slow dow-own!” Juri frantically rocked her hips back and forth against each thrust. Anything that kept him pounding into her like a beast.</p><p>The knot hammered her just like she wanted. Each time it popped in and out sent starbursts into her eyes. Soon, Juri shook as orgasm after orgasm racked through her. Her hips slowed down to a stop as the strength left her. The dog kept pounding that now gaped and slick hole with the same fervor.</p><p>She barely noticed when his whines became high pitched or when his hips slammed against hers one last time. All she could feel through the white hot haze of her final climax was a spraying warmth that filled her womb and finally quenched the fire inside. </p><p>The yowls of a bitch in heat died down as the strength in Juri’s body finally died out, and she fell limp against the table. The last things Juri felt as darkness rushed over her were the deep ache in her body fading, the comforting, furry weight pinning her down, and the rough tongue lapping the sweat from her neck.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Poison whispered. Juri’s cunt was beaten to a bright red and completely plugged by the swollen knot, but Poison could see a small trickle of Rex’s seed seep out. She almost felt sorry for Juri until she saw her sleeping face still twisted into a look of mind broken ecstasy and coated in drool and tears. </p><p>“Looks like you won,” Poison told Chun-li while she unstrapped her from the table.</p><p>“Did I?” Chun-li groaned and rubbed her pulsing wrists, “Juri’s satisfied and I’m too sore to move.”</p><p>Once she removed the last strap on Chun-li’s thighs, Poison looked up from where she knelt and saw a spot between them more damp than the men’s fluid could cause. “Too sore?” Her fingers slid beneath the pantyhose and across the slick lips. “Feels like something else to me.”</p><p>Chun-li didn’t try to hide the heated moan. “Don’t tease me,” Her whole body seized when those soft fingers grazed her clit, “Just make me feel good!”</p><p>“Here I was thinking you were a prude,” Poison tutted, “But here you are,” She thrust her fingers inside her fiery core and drew out another moan, “moaning like a whore as I shove my fingers in you.”</p><p>“D-don’t call me that,” Chun-li whined, but she couldn’t stop herself from clenching tighter around the invading digits. “I’m ju-ust letting loo-oose for once.”</p><p>“Too bad,” Poison teased and massaged her walls, “You’re so much sexier like this.”</p><p>Chun-li couldn’t get words past the wall of lewd noises pouring from her mouth. Poison rubbed her with more delicacy than Chun-li expected, but the fingers brushed just far enough from the sweet spots inside of her to push her to the edge. It wasn’t long before the chinese warrior’s hips squirmed against the slick wood to drive the fingers to the right spot.</p><p>Poison watched her squirm and whine with glee and kept her fingers moving away from where she needed them. She let her fingers graze over those sensitive spots for brief moments until her walls clenched around her like a vice.</p><p>“Ple-ee-ease!” Chun-li whined, “Sto-op teasing me-ee!”</p><p>“Fine,” Poison pulled her fingers out with a schlick.</p><p>“N-no!” Chun-li cried, and Poison couldn’t hold back a chuckle.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Chun-li’s heart skipped a beat when she heard the zipper unzip, “I’m done teasing you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Chun-li gasped. The bulbous head pushed against her folds and spread her wider than Ryu, but Poison had to use shallow thrusts to work it in. With each quick thrust, the rock-hard cock pushed further and further until Poison pushed against her womb. Her whole body shook with the dammed up pleasure, and she was barely aware of Poison's hand reaching down.</p><p>"FUUUUUCK!" The dam shattered from the pleasure that spiked through her clit. It shattered more and more when Poison slowly thrusted inside of her. The head of her cock scraped every inch of her walls. The throbbing shaft pressed against every sensitive spot. She couldn't stop cry after cry from tearing from her mouth.</p><p>"God damn!" Poison grunted, "Why are you so tight!" Even with a fountain of cum gushing from Chun-li, it managed to cling to her and keep her from pulling out all the way. It wasn't long before Poison could only give shallow thrusts that hammered Chun-li's womb. Just when she was about to adjust her grip to get some more leverage, a familiar rough tongue lapped at her pucker.</p><p>"Rex! No!" She cried, but the tongue forced its way inside. The rough tongue rubbed against her prostate just like it was taught, and Poison couldn't hold back anymore.</p><p>Her hips slammed against Chun-li's in one last burying thrust. Her hand dug into the quivering woman's ass hard enough for her nails to draw a few drops of blood. Her other hand pushes against the clit with one hard thrust.</p><p>"AAAAAHHHHHH!" The two women screamed in unison as a final climax rolled over them. Poison's balls clenched painfully when they finally released the huge load that built up over the night. The hot liquid filled Chun-li's womb then overflowed until it ran down Poison's balls in a steady stream.</p><p>After a long few minutes, Poison heard soft snores, so she finally pulled out with a squelch. The last dribble cum caught her eye as she pulled out from the well fucked pussy, but she forced herself to turn back to the crowd.</p><p>"Another successful contest!" She announced weakly to cheers that were just as weak. "I hope I see you all next time, but, for now, it's time to clean up!"</p><p>The men all acted in unison. A group grabbed mops, a group grabbed rags and spray bottles, and a few stragglers grabbed the women. The women didn't stir as they were carried off to a small room in the back, or when the sounds of cleaning and shifting furniture breached the thin walls of the bed filled alcove.</p><p>By the time night turned to dawn, the warehouse was cleaned, the furniture was carried out, and the warehouse once again became an unassuming empty cube. When the women woke up, Juri was carted off to jail, and Chun-li took a few days off to rest. The men went back to work and their families, Poison went back to her day job, and everything went back to normal.</p><p>Normal until wednesday when calls would be made, furniture would be carted back in, and envelopes would be sealed. Normal until Sunday when the dozens of men would park a mile or two away and walk to the door, give the password, and find a nice surprise waiting. Until Sunday when Club Poison would once again be filled with conversation, merriment, and, if the men were lucky, another contest to end all contests.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mai's Creamy Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poison helps Billy realize his dream of eating ice cream out of someone's ass, and Mai is willing to help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The main focus of this chapter is eating ice cream out of Mai's ass, so focused more on her hole than rear as a whole. I hope the actual sex is good enough to carry it, but can use any feedback you have.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a far corner of the city, yet not too far from a fateful pier, was a street covered in signs written in Japanese with much smaller english translations below. Beneath one of those neon signs was a cloth covered doorway, and, beyond that was a quaint little Izakaya filled with the warm scent of saké. Among the men and women in gray suits was a splash of color in the form of a skimpy, red kunoichi dress that drew most everyone’s attention.</p><p>It was hard for Mai to walk around with almost every inch of her lithe body on display without eyes burning into her, so she learned to embrace it. Letting men who weren’t Andy catch a glimpse of her juicy ass or bouncy tits was normally enough to thrill her, yet here she was with eyes undressing her while she nursed a drink of sake and was bored out of her mind. Then she remembered one way she could spice up her sunday night.</p><p>Before she could reach for her phone, it started ringing with a familiar tune.</p><p>“Hey!” The kunoichi answered with her usual pep, “Was just about to call you.”</p><p>“Oh? Weren’t you here just last week? I’m not sure I should be spoiling my guests that much,” Poison’s tone was playful as always.</p><p>“Oh? Then why were you calling me up?”</p><p>“One of my guests needs to be spoiled,” The two women chuckled.</p><p>“Well, you know how much I like spoiling your guests, and <em>I am</em> a little bored today… What’s the special occasion?”</p><p>“Do you remember Billy?”</p><p>Just the name alone made Mai bite her lip with anticipation. How could she forget the boy? Who else did she know short enough to stare at her tits without it being rude or a package big enough to keep her from caring?</p><p>“I remember him,” She purred, “Please tell me it’s his birthday.”</p><p>“He’ll think it is,” Poison chuckled, “What happened is little old Billy came to me with what he thought was a shameful little secret, but I don’t want him to think he needs to keep his kink flag hidden. So I was wondering how you felt about him eating out of your ass.”</p><p>“Oh, I would love for him to eat me out, but hasn’t he seen plenty of people do that?”</p><p>“No, not eat you out, eat out of you. Like filling your ass full of… well… let’s say ice cream, for a completely unrelated reason, giving him a spoon, and letting him eat his heart out.”</p><p>“Oh. That’s… different… I’m not sure if I would enjoy that.”</p><p>“Hasn’t stopped you before,” The truth made Mai blush a little. If Andy knew half the things she was suddenly into... </p><p>“W-well, I dunno… that other stuff makes me feel good too…”</p><p>“Mai,” The Kunoichi could just see Poison’s deadpan are-you-fucking-kidding-me expression, ”Do you really think I’m going to just have him use you as a bowl and not fuck you into next week?”</p><p>“I guess not…” She thought about it for a long moment. On one hand, it would be embarrassing being bent over while someone ate out of her ass, but, on the other hand, it would at least be interesting. Not to mention seeing how happy Billy would be with that big, doofy smile on his face, or how he might even eat her out a little anyways which would feel pretty good… “Dammit, Poison,” Mai sighed, “You know I can’t say no to a fun time.”</p><hr/><p>An hour later, Mai found herself in a quaint, little study Poison somehow set up in record time. If someone had been blindfolded and brought here, they would have thought they were in some fancy university that had been around a very long time. The furniture was all dark walnut with black, leather upholstery on the plush chairs, and even more dark walnut accented the emerald, petrouchka wallpaper. It was all-in-all a very cozy room until you noticed the stage that dominated a third of the room.</p><p>It was on that stage that the kunoichi laid on her back with legs in the air and fundoshi pulled away so Billy could get a good look at her plump ass stretched taut and winking pucker between the cheeks.</p><p>Billy just stood and stared in awe as always. It was actually pretty cute the way he stared at her ass like a dog stares at a steak. One would almost think he had never seen a woman before despite how comfortable he seemed with Poison’s tits resting on his blonde head and her soft hands reaching around his skinny body to rub the rock-hard cock that had to be where a quarter of his body weight came from.</p><p>"Enjoying the view?" Poison cooed and gave his twitching cock a nice squeeze.</p><p>"Y-yeah," He groaned and turned a little red, "I don't think I've seen her look so good."</p><p>"Oh?" She chuckled then saw his gaze drifting a little upwards towards Mai's already drooling lips, "Oh, guess that could be a bit of a distraction."</p><p>"N-no!" The boy cried out when Poison pulled out a little, white maebari then turned even redder when he realized how desperate he sounded, "I mean, it would be n-nice to look at while I eat…"</p><p>"It's off limits," Mai apologized but reached around her pillowy thighs to spread herself open for him, "But you can have a better look if you want."</p><p>"A-are you sure?" He shot Poison a nervous glance.</p><p>"Never ask a woman twice," She chuckled and spurred him forward with a light smack to his cute tush.</p><p>With more nervousness than the two had seen on most virgins, he leaned in close to her slit. So close that his warm breath washed over it and made the kunoichi gasp. For a moment, Mai considered lifting her rule and maybe letting him have a taste, but the interest in his eyes faded.</p><p>"It's nice, but…" Billy leaned back and let his gaze wonder back down to that pink ring between her cheeks just open enough to tease him, "It's just not as nice as that hole."</p><p>Poison burst out laughing while Mai turned beet red. "A real ass man through and through," She handed him the small piece of cloth and leaned close enough to his ear to almost smudge it with her pink lipstick, "Then why don't you just cover her up and have all the fun you want with her supple ass while I he the ice cream?"</p><p>"Y-yeah," He snatched the cloth away from her hands but immediately regretted it when his hands got caught in the adhesive.</p><p>It took until Poison had left before he was able to fumble around and get the cloth pressed against her lips nice and firm. Mai was even impressed by how well he smoothed it down to where she could still easily see her lips past the fabric, even if it was a little crooked. Then, she leaned a bit more on her back so that her ass was a little easier to get at and spread her soft cheeks open to give him a full view of her hungry asshole. For a minute or two, Billy just stood there and ate in the sight of the kunoichi submitting to him, and his hands started twitching towards her ass.</p><p>Yet, they never quite came close.</p><p>"You can do more than just stare," Mai reassured him and spread her ass more until the hole smiled at him.</p><p>"I-I know," He gulped, but his hands kept stopping just inches from her ass.</p><p>"I like it when you play with it too," She almost chuckled when his face lit up with surprise, "In fact, I love it when a man gets all nice and personal and buries his tongue deep inside."</p><p>"W-well… there's something else… I'm not sure if you would want to do it…"</p><p>"Billy," Mai tried to make her voice as soothing as possible, "I wouldn't be here if I had a problem with you doing anything you wanted with my ass," Then her voice slipped right back to lusty when he seemed to calm down, "So finger me, eat me out, hell fuck me silly before Poison gets back. There's nothing I like more than a man just doing what it is he wants."</p><p>"A-alright," Billy took a deep breath and steeled himself, "Alright," Then his head dunked down out of sight.</p><p>Mai steeled herself for the delicious pleasure his fingers or tongue would bring and readied a nice long moan to spur him on, but all of that disappeared in a surprised gasp. Instead of a nice pressure or wet warmth, she was hit by a blast of warm air and the sound of sniffing. </p><p>He was sniffing her ass? Her face grew red the more he got into it and sniffed faster and closer . It felt so strange, almost like a dog huffing away at her, and if Poison walked in right now and saw her, then she knew she would probably die from embarrassment.</p><p>Yet, she moaned all the same when he pushed his nose hard enough against her hole to almost push inside, getting deep breaths of her insides. It was the strangest pleasure she had felt with the constant blasts of warmth, and each deep sniff just made her wriggle and blush even more. Could she really smell so good? A passing thought of her own nose pressed up there alongside his and seeing what she's missing flipped something inside of her.</p><p>"B-billy…" Mai groaned, "I need more…" Her hips lightly jerked against face to drive the message home, "P-please… can you use your tongue?"</p><p>The young man didn't need to be told twice. With one more deep sniff and a slap to her ass that made it jiggle around his face, he pulled out, slightly raised his head, then forced his tongue into her stretched out ass. It filled her with the warmth and thickness she was missing. </p><p>He pushed further and further into Mai's ass until her moans were all long and breathy, her hips ground against his face, and his tongue couldn't reach anymore. The kunoichi barely noticed the end to the depth through the haze, and it just became harder when he swirled that tongue around and around every little fold in her ass.</p><p>"Billy!" She cried out and clenched around his tongue, "How did you get so good?" It was hard to believe this little twink had such skill when finally shed his nervousness, but Mai wasn't about to complain. Hell, if he wanted to eat something out of her ass again, she almost thought this would be more than enough to convince her.</p><p>The two were so lost in the moment that they didn't hear the door open or Poison's delighted gasp. It took until Poison sat the Ice cream and speculum down for Billy to notice, but, when he tried to pull out, Poison just shoved his head harder against the soft, cinnamon-tasting ass.</p><p>"Don't leave a woman half finished, dear, or you'll get a bad wrap," The boy just nodded and went right back to it with all the drooling passion he had.</p><p>As she watched Billy go to town, Poison couldn't stop her hand from stroking her cock through her Daisy Dukes. He ate her out with such passion, like he was already licking out every last drop of the ice cream left inside. Drool dripped down his chin and Mai’s crack. Her cries reached a fever pitch, and Poison was almost surprised she lasted that long.</p><p>The enthusiastic tongue finally hit one too many sweet spots, and the kunoichi couldn’t take it anymore. Her ass clenched tight, her cry turned to a lewd yowl, and her mind went fuzzy. Billy was surprised to feel her body shudder around him and see the white piece of cloth become soaked, but, like the good boy he was, he kept doing his best to work her through her orgasm. </p><p>It made that minute one of the best of her life.</p><p>“Tha-at was… amazing,” Mai groaned and ground her hips against that tongue a little more before Billy pulled it out of her spit-soaked hole.</p><p>“It looked it,” Poison purred and brought a proud blush to his cheeks, “Maybe you should come home with me after and show me some of that.”</p><p>“I-I have a class early in the morning,” He apologized, but the woman just chuckled.</p><p>“I’ll have to get you some other time,” A quick squeeze to his pent up cock brought a needy groan from him, “But first, you should take your reward.”</p><p>With a smile, she plopped a carton of strawberry ice cream and a scoop next to him and handed the boy a speculum. While Poison moved Mai to where she was laying against his chest with a pillow under her neck and her thighs held back enough for her glistening pucker to be pointed upwards, Billy gulped and stared at the device. It sent a bit of nervousness down the kunoichi’s spine, but she didn’t have much time to worry before he steeled himself and tried to put it in.</p><p>It was quite the experience for Mai. The smooth duck bill was cold when it first went in, and the rigid metal felt a lot different than anything she had felt going inside her before. Then when that was in place, two metal arms expanded and stretched her ring. Stretched it much further than she thought. Stretched until she almost felt her ass would break. Then it stopped, and Mai could feel a breeze deeper than she had ever felt before. </p><p>Even without being able to see it herself, the kunoichi could just imagine how gaped open she must be. Maybe gaped open enough to fit someone’s fist inside, something she always assumed was just a myth. Judging by Billy, it was jaw-droppingly impressive, and that thought made her face burn and her ass wiggle with embarrassment.</p><p>“Are you ready, Mai?” Poison sounded genuinely concerned as she popped open the ice cream.</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Mai’s voice was so shaky she expected Billy to say something, but he was already digging out a big scoop of pink ice cream. Although, she couldn’t stay mad when she saw that puppy dog excitement.</p><p>To his credit, he did pause before dropping the frozen ball of cream into her, “A-are you sure you’re fine with this?”</p><p>“Of course, Billy, just… don’t take too long it’s—” Mai felt it before she could say it. The scoop of pink ice cream plopped into her with the chill of the antarctic, so she couldn’t hold back a strangled squeal. “Cold!”</p><p>“I-I’m sorry,” Billy went to grab a spoon, but Poison caught his hand.</p><p>“She’ll be fine,” She reassured him, “This is your first time, enjoy a few scoops,” Mai glared at the pink haired woman as she helped Billy drop another scoop in and made most of the rest of her gaping ass turn freezing, “And why not one more? That way she’ll be nice and full.”</p><p>He couldn’t say no to that, so, one more scoop later, the kunoichi’s ass was filled with enough of the freezing stuff that she could see it poking out. Her face burned bright with embarrassment that only got worse when he dug in. </p><p>Mai never expected her ass to be used like a bowl, let alone having ice cream eaten out of it while someone watches. Yet, here she was with her ass to Billy’s face while he went to town with his spoon. Eating up that strawberry goodness like there was no tomorrow even though it sat in her dirtiest spot. And the look on his face as he went at it was so happy, like all he only wanted her for this one thing. Yet, he looked so happy that she couldn’t be mad, even as her ass started to get numb.</p><p>“Can I have a taste?” Poison didn’t give him much of a choice when she grabbed his hand and took the spoon so far down that when she pulled it back out the whole thing came out sparkling. The ice cream was nice and sweet the way only a gourmet brand could be, and she just had to lick the rest from her lips. “Mmmmm, give me another,” This time, she kept the spoonful in her mouth before sauntering over to Mai, kissing her, and letting the ice cream slip into the kunoichi’s mouth, but she didn’t stop there. Her tongue battled with Mai’s over the last few drops of ice cream until it turned into a sloppy makeout session that Billy couldn’t help but slow down his eating to watch.</p><p>“N-no wonder he’s enjoying it so much,” Mai panted when they finally broke apart, “If only it wasn’t so c-cold.”</p><p>“You know what will warm you up?” Poison muttered before turning to Billy with a smile, “If you get done early, Mai will let you fuck her ass too.”</p><p>With that, not even brain freeze could have stopped Billy. Spoon after spoon went down his gullet with only the slightest pause for taste, and it didn’t take long for him to start digging into his bowl. It was when his spoons started scraping against the sides that Poison started thinking about trying this herself. Maybe with someone on the other end sucking her off.</p><p>If Mai could read thoughts, she would have recommended every part of this to Poison. When the embarrassment wore down and that spoon started scraping, it felt amazing. The numbness kept the pleasure from the enthusiastic scraping to a low build that filled her mind with fuzzy warmth, and the trickle of melting ice cream going further down her ass was surprisingly pleasing. The best part was the warmth in her heart when she saw just how happy Billy was slurping away at her and knowing he’d think about this day all the time.</p><p>It was a good ten minutes of strange pleasure, then it ended all too soon. He slurped the last little bit from the deepest pit of her ass before letting out a huge sigh of satisfaction.</p><p>“That was way better than I thought,” His expression turned a little sad when he saw her ass now empty save the metal and melted pink coating her walls, “Too bad it’s gone now.”</p><p>“There’s a little more left if you want to… lick the bowl,” Mai even wiggled her ass a little, but he continued to look like a lost little puppy.</p><p>“Yeah,” Billy sighed, “But once that’s gone…”</p><p>“You can just ask me again,” The kunoichi blushed deep red again when his face lit up, “It was… better than I expected, so… I wouldn’t mind trying it with something… less cold.”</p><p>“Hell yeah!”</p><p>“On the condition that you clean me up good—” He immediately went back to her ass, started slurping every last bit of the melted ice cream, and reminded her why he was the first man to get her to cum with just a tongue, “A-a-and,” She gasped, “You ma-ake sure to p-pound me good wi-ith…” Mai decided the rest was obvious and saved her breath for hearty moaning.</p><p>While the kunoichi was getting her ass eaten for the second time, Poison fit her head between that ass and massive cock. “If you’re going to give her a good pounding, you need to be slicked up first,” She licked his massive cock from base to tip in one long, slow motion and flicked the drop of pre at the top down her throat with expertise, and it was all he could do to keep the moans at bay while he licked away.</p><p>For a moment, the pink haired woman debated gobbling his cock until he filled her with all of his sweet load, but decided to be nice and give Mai the sweet load that had been building up all night. Instead she kissed and licked all over his throbbing member until it was coated in spit and pink lip marks. It felt so good on his pent up prick that he could only concentrate for another minute before the moans overtook him. Not that Mai minded the hot vibrations all through her ass.</p><p>“There you go, tiger,” Poison chuckled and finally pulled away, “Better not leave her waiting.”</p><p>With the cockiest smile the two had seen from him in a long time, he loosened the speculum, much to the kunoichi’s immediate release, pulled it from the still slightly gaping asshole, and stood up so his cock was lined up with Mai’s ass. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt that huge girth press against her pucker and held her legs a little tighter to brace, but it didn’t help. In one rough stroke, Billy forced his bitchbreaker right into her.</p><p>The kunoichi didn’t expect how that cock would feel against her frigid walls. The pressure and warmth of his cock was the first thing she felt against her numb walls, and, at first, it felt like the spoon and built to the perfect point to make her moan out but not overpower her. Then he pounded harder and harder and pounded the numbness right out of her. It brought back the pleasure and splitting feeling more and more until she could finally feel him tearing her open. It hit her so fast and hard that she couldn't think past letting out whorish moans and barely keeping her legs held tight while her mind was washed over in a mind shattering orgasm.</p><p>After that, he used her like a ragdoll as he jackhammered against her ass. He grunted and groaned against the pleasure just about to burst after all night, but he forced it down to go a little longer. Just a little longer forcing the leftover ice cream out of her ass and turning what was left into a frothy milkshake. A little longer feeling her soft cheeks against his hips and hearing his balls slap against him. To see the strong woman's face screwed up in intense pleasure between her legs as she submitted her ass for him. Not much longer for him to slam in one last time and add blast after blast of white to her pink walls and swirl into the frothy shake he made.</p><p>“Wow,” Poison was floored by the intensity she hadn’t seen before, “I didn’t mean that hard.”</p><p>“S-sorry,” He grunted before pulling out and letting a small trickle of pink and white fall from Mai’s ass.</p><p>“Y’know,” The pink haired woman licked her lips at the ice cream and cum coated cock, “Maybe you could use some cleaning.”</p><p>Before the boy could say something stupid like he normally would, Poison helped the half-conscious kunoichi to her hands and knees and turned her towards the massive cock.</p><p>Even with her mind wracked in pleasure she knew just what to do.</p><p>Billy was floored by the sight of both women licking around his cock. While they licked off every last shred of strawberry, cum, and cinnamon taste, they seemed to take every opportunity to let their tongues collide, but that thin excuse only lasted so long. As soon as his member was clean, they were making out around it. Their tongues ran around his shaft to lick and stick into each other's mouths until they were suckling on it to get even closer. Then they locked mouths around his shaft in a deep kiss and drug their lips up to his head. Looking him straight in the eyes, they passionately made out with their mouths sucking and licking all over his head.</p><p>Despite already cumming just moments ago, the twink already felt his balls clenching, but, to his delight, so did they. Before he could blow his load all over the floor, they ducked in front of his cock, and grabbed it with a soft hand each. They knelt there with their mouths wide open just begging for the cum they were jerking from his shaft. Cum that he couldn't hold back for long. He grunted one last time before rope after rope of cum sailed through the air and onto their beautiful faces while they pushed and shoved for the best position.</p><p>The last thing Billy saw before passing out was Poison scooping cum from her face into her gloating smile and Mai frowning a bit as she wiped the few strings from her eyes and brown ponytail.</p><p>“Come on, Poison,” The kunoichi sighed before licking the delicious stuff from her hand, “I already needed a shower anyways. You could have let me have more.”</p><p>“Next time,” Poison chortled, but the look in her eyes said otherwise, “How about I clean you off to make up for it?”</p><p>Mai sighed, “Fine, but you better not leave anything for Andy to find.”</p><p>“I won’t,” Poison picked the tired kunoichi up and threw her over her shoulder with less of a cry than she thought, “Although, this ass will need a good hosing,” Poison laughed and gave Mai a good spank before carrying her off to the showers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>